1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balanced transmission connector used in an electronic apparatus which connector is connected to a flat band cable (e.g., flexible flat cable (FFC) or flexible printed circuit board (FPC)) without the use of solder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector device including a connector body and a flat band cable extending from the rear surface side of the connector body is known. This type of connector device is preferably arranged such that few process steps are required to connect the flat band cable to the rear surface side of the connector body.
As transmission methods for transmitting data, a regular transmission method using one electric wire for each data transmission and a balanced transmission method using a pair of electric wires for simultaneously transmitting a + signal and a − signal with the same size but opposing polarities are known. The balanced transmission method has the advantage of being less susceptible to noise compared to the regular transmission method, and in turn, the balanced transmission method is becoming increasingly popular. It is noted that a connector is used to realize data transmission between two or more apparatuses. In order to form a channel for transferring data between plural apparatuses through balanced transmission, a balanced transmission connector having a special configuration is used.
In the balanced transmission connector according to the prior art, ends of a flat band cable are connected through soldering to contacts that are arranged at the rear surface side of the connector body.
In this case, a large number of process steps are required for soldering the ends of the flat band cable to the connector body, thereby leading to high manufacturing costs. Thus, an alternative method for connecting the flat band cable to the balanced transmission connector that does not require soldering and is capable of realizing high reliability is desired.